Jealousy
by Suryallee
Summary: Beta versionOne waches two other of the first think he can not have out of the shadows.Darker fik of me, MMF, Pairings remain secret for now, Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**Part one of four**

**Silent thoughts of a lonely soul**

**Beta: Amanda san  
Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Angst, Dark fiction **

**Category: Hentai, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Het **

**Pairings: x/ x/ x, three some, M/M/F **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, Anal, Bi, some plot bunny's jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: M, Not for children!  
Description:  
One watches two other and wishes for something the first one thinks it can not have.**

Jealousy

What is that?  
An emotion called a feeling, that twists your gut in knots, that makes you howl in pain of being left out? The sudden realization of being entirely alone when you see the other two you love so painfully much, having fun with each other.  
It makes your head swim in the haze of the moment when you see the ones you want with each other.  
Together.  
Moreover, you realize that you are alone and without any chance?

Jealousy, it surged through it's body with an unknown strength that took the watcher's breath away. Every time it watched the two others from here, it was evident in its eyes to see. The hurt, the pain, the entire emotion of it shone out of its eyes when it forced itself the emotional pain of watching the two others.

It had watched them since it had learned of them, watched them intently with burning hunger and burning pain that twisted the first one's stomach into knots with its force! It hated to be left outside of their loving embraces all the time, wanted to hate the two affectionate lovebirds in its view but could not even bring itself to do even that.

Sometimes when the first one saw and watched the two others it wanted nothing more than to grab them both and take them away with it, away where they could not ignore it any longer!  
Could not avoid it any longer!  
It could not do that either. Much to it's shame and hurt inside, it did not want to do that really, it would have destroyed too much!

It watched the two lovebirds every chance it could. Every free time it found the way to do that and every time anew it hurt itself beyond words to watch them both!  
The first one could not tear it's gaze from them for one second, it watched intently over the two others, even if they never would know that.  
Never would know how much it wished in it's soul to be part of their wonderful love. How much it wished and silently prayed each and every single day to be part of them forever!  
How deeply its feelings truly ran for both of them!

The male one in its view made it jealous because he got all of the affection and complete devotion of the female. What ever he did to her, she always took him back and seemingly loved him beyond words!

It never cased to amaze the watcher that the female did that all the time!

The male it was jealous of the because he had the female all this time it had known the pair, and so never saw the watcher or even acknowledged the watcher's care about them.

They never saw it really...

Sometimes it wished simply it could die. But then again, it wished it could...

It watched with glowing eyes the two people of it's secret desires lay together in the rumpled bed sheets and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. In those beautiful ears the watcher wished to whisper it's secrets too all the time.

Secrets it would never dare to tell them both, because, because that would have ruined their rare friendship forever.

It watched them having slow and affectionate sex with each other, and it's stomach twisted again into painful knots because again it felt the emotion jealously surge powerfully through it's entire self.  
It tore the watcher painfully in half, in body, mind and soul to have to watch these two there all the time and could not be there with them!  
They would never accept it this way ever, it was sure of this.

Who could?

It never had felt alone like this before in it's entire life here in the human world or before.

The male had caught it with his endless trust in it. Moreover, in more than one harsh battle he had stood beside it and had watched it's back and had even protected it with his own life.

The female caught it with her fiery spirit that matches it's own. The deeply running emotions that it had felt from her one time only and the seemingly endless love and devotion to the male; it so badly wished to have for it's own.

Both again had accepted it simply for what ever it was supposed to be, or what ever it was.  
Never asking what it had done in the past or what it was supposed to be, simply they both accepted it for itself.  
Groaning it watched their beautifully shaped bodies entangled in an ageless dance on the mattress.  
Watched with unmasked hunger, as they abandoned themselves into each other as they had almost each night since the last few months.

Since then, it had gotten worse for it.  
More than once it had fled the enticing and alluring sight. To relieve itself, deep in the woods around the town they all lived in, practically howling out their names when it found a short release in it's imagination and fell deeply into a never-ending hole of depression afterwards.  
It wished nothing more than to abandon itself with the couple.

With another groan, it buried a perfectly shaped face into equally beautiful hands.  
The silent watcher clamped it's hands into the deeply colored hair in it's sadness and pain. To never have them both! Even if it had been for only one single night, for one single hour, it would have been happier than anything else.  
Beautiful deeply colored eyes closed in pain as it tugged at it's ears in it's helpless tries to block out the wonderful sounding soft cries and moans that the wind carried over to it, made from the couple of lovebirds inside the room.

Spellbound, it watched them find their release in each other before they settled finally down to sleep.  
Beautiful big eyes looked longingly at the two occupants of the bed, it wished so badly to occupy with these particular two, that it held so near to it's heart.

How many nights had it stood here before to watch their wonderful bodies dance with each other anyway?  
It has lost it's count long ago.  
Not that it mattered to it any longer, it only knew that it wished for something that it could never have!  
Again, it's insides twisted painfully when it watched them both sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

The watcher's big and normally so shiny eyes looked now dull and lifeless.  
Suddenly it jumped carefully onto the small balcony that framed the window of their room.

Careful it had to be all the time, they could discover it!

Slowly, almost tenderly it laid one of it's almost delicate looking hands against the window glass as if it could reach out to the two sleeping people inside this way.  
Only to close the eyes in pain for once more and then the watcher ran away once more again from the two others. Right into the comforting silence of the night around it, to find itself once again a place far away from the two it loved silently, to find a little peace from it's own self.  
Accompanied only, with it's silent wishes, it's loneliness and the silent love the being held for the two sleeping people in the room.

**Well let me know what you think of this one here.  
I would like to know.  
Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealously**

**Beta: Amanda san  
Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Angst, Dark fiction **

**Category: Hentai, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Het **

**Pairings: x/ x/ x, three some, M/M/F **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, Anal, Bi, some plot bunny's jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: M, Not for children!  
Description:  
One watches two other and wishes for something the first one thinks it can not have.**

**Chapter 2 A plan to catch a stalker**

Yusuke looked out of Keiko's bedroom window.  
It was just past six o' clock in the morning and he was again searching after the familiar ki he had just felt last night and in the earlier hours of this morning.  
It slowly grew into a habit of his to do this every morning!  
Since now nearly two months, since Keiko and he got together for the first time with sex involved, they had this stalker.  
This person watched them nearly every night and Yusuke could never grasp his or her ki!

It wasn't that he did not know who their silent watcher and guardian was all the time, even if he could not grasp their ki.  
However, how could he make his suspicions known to him and be sure in this? He could be wrong, after all.  
Maybe it was only his and Keiko's hopeful imagination, maybe not. Nothing was sure; nothing seemed to make any sense! So, how to make sure that it was him?

Yusuke had secretly shared some of his own dreams and hopes with his soon to be wife, Keiko. Only to find out to his utter surprise, that she nearly had they very same!  
Man, was that a surprise!  
To find out that his innocent Keiko was not so innocent after all!  
It turned out to be more than satisfying in the end and more so it was fun to watch her squirm under his tortures of pleasure.

How to make sure, damn it!  
He knew, he wished too much from life but could not help himself.  
Maybe Keiko was right and it was simply his youkai part, which took over in this. Maybe it was only his hentai side, which took the lead inside of Yusuke. Either way, Yusuke did not care at all and simply hoped against hope he would be right in his suspicions.

Behind him, Keiko arose slowly from the bed sheets to join her soon to be husband and mate at the window.  
Every morning she found Yusuke on the window, naked, as he was born, with a coffee mug or simply staring out of it.  
Today was no exception from this, he stood at the big window and simply starred into nothing.  
She knew what was haunting him. He told her this before.  
The woman could not blame Yusuke for it.

In her opinion, it was more than natural for her now demonic mate to be to want something like this.  
She had had long talks with the old spirit fighter, Genkai about this. The older woman told her much about normal youkai behaviors, especially Yusuke's kind.  
To say it surprised her, what she heard was the understatement of the year!  
Sometimes Keiko began to believe that Yusuke's perverted mind must have rubbed off on her in all those years they knew each other. Because she often found herself, back to consider even this too!

Yes, it was true she liked the youkai too. Maybe too much, why she could not tell but Keiko knew it was true.  
Maybe it was his eyes, maybe his attitude, she was not sure.  
She cared about this particular demon a great deal.  
To know that their silent stalker could be him was a thought that made her restless and within Yusuke and her's sex-plays, more aroused than anything else.  
She liked the thought of being watched by him when they made love and it made her sad at the same time.  
If it was that way they both slowly began to believe it was; why did he not tell them that he wanted them!

Why did he torture himself like he seemingly did?

It made no sense to her.  
Yusuke took her in a deep embrace while he busied his hands with playing with long strands of her golden honey brown hair.  
Suddenly the former human got away from her after he had pressed a kiss on her shoulder and got his clothes on.  
Within seconds, her room had been emptied from his presence and the human woman knew he was determined to find out who their stalker was this time.  
Keiko had seen the longing and hunger for the demon shine through Yusuke's eyes more than once.  
She knew how much he cared for him and how desperately Yusuke wanted the youkai to be a part of their little family.  
First, it was a strange thought for her as a human to think but soon after the first shock, she got over it and began to think about the possibilities that would bring with it if they really did that.

In Keiko's eyes it was not so bad to have two males to take care of her needs. Especially if she loved them both the way, she did. More so, she believed it would be maybe strange at first to have to satisfy two mates instead of one but in the end, she was sure she would get used to it.

Sure, this was something nearly impossible for normal human standards but in the end, who cared!  
If they all where happy, who would judge them?  
She only hoped that Yusuke was right with his thought that it must be him and no one else!

With a half hearted sigh, the brunette went around to dress herself for a long day.

Yusuke raced at top speed through the woods around the town.  
He had been into nearly each park and small other place he could imagine the youkai to be in.  
No luck so far.  
Now he tried a different plan, he tried to find him outside of the town.  
Yusuke wanted only to speak with him, to look him in the eyes to make sure that he hadn't imagined all the times that he sometimes seemed to see a hidden longing in those gorgeous eyes.  
The Toushin was determined this time to catch him off guard!

Three hours later, Yusuke gave up finding the youkai and went instead back home to his Keiko to tell her about his fruitless search after the demon!  
He was angry, tired, and depressed now.  
He had been sooo sure that it must be him!

Suddenly a thought struck Yusuke in the middle of his steps and he stopped for to think about it for some seconds in earnest.  
If they both were very careful, it could work!  
Well this way they would surely find out who ever was stalking them all the time but they had to be extremely careful with this plan to not be discovered by their silent watcher before they knew it for sure who he was.

With a big grin on his handsome face, Yusuke went much faster on than before.

He had a plan to set in motion!

**Now you know two of the main persons in this fic.  
I told you all I would write one with this three. If you want to know who the third is, well, you have two ways to find it out.  
One: you can go and look in my note and challenge post on affn, in the challenge section, where I update my stats all the time.  
On the other hand, two: you can wait until I post the lemon chapter and find it out this way.  
Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealously**

**Beta Amanda San  
Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Angst, Dark fiction **

**Category: Hentai, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Het **

**Pairings: x/ x/ x, three some, M/M/F **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, Anal, Bi, some plot bunny's jumping around, I don't know!  
Rated: M, Not for children!  
Description:  
One watches two other and wishes for something the first one thought it cannot have.**

**Chapter 3, something really stupid**

"Nnooo" A cry of utter anguish and deep hurt was clear to hear, loudly ringing through the night.  
It had been discovered! How could it have been this careless?  
It had not seen the camera that was hidden under the over hanging rain catcher thing on the rooftop of the ningen house until it was too late.  
A single snap and it was too late for disappearing out of the reach of this ningen thing!

Now the silent watcher was running as fast as it could. Even now at it's fastest speed running, it knew that it was not fast enough to escape the surely arriving discovery and predictably following hurt!  
Sobbing silently in it's deep despair about what it thought of what would come out of it for sure. They would never accept it as it was, those two surely would never love it the way it loved them.

It's two lovely and beloved beings would never accept it's daring to watch them!  
It had been so careful…  
How had Yusuke discovered it?  
Quietly sobbing it broke down and simply fell to the cold winter kissed floor below it and hit, face first, the softly white covered forest ground without noticing it.

It was only a small clearing, it's only haven to the ningen's world it had been forced to live in for years now.  
The outside world never saw it like this but they did not even know of the silent watcher's obsession for these two human beings. Well, one of them was human entirely but the other was now more like itself.  
It lay there for hours and sobbed into the cold floor meanwhile the chilly air slowly crept inside it's body and made it numb like it's soul was feeling since it witnessed its doom.

They must hate it now…

They had set the trap carefully.

The camera was cleverly hidden and not seen until it was too late. It had been transfixed from the two lovebirds in it's view.  
Both had done it again, had sex with each other while it was reduced to silently watching and never satisfied hunger to have the two for itself.  
But this time they had done something it never saw them do before, they had chosen the backyard to loose into each other.  
It had a free vision of them from the slightly higher tree branch of the neighborhood tree.  
And even comfortable too, the thick branch had more room to stand and sit on than the others it mostly used to sneak up on it's beloved pair.

Outside, in the snow covered ground they both had made love as if they where spellbound, more wanton and needy than it had never seen the two act ever before.

First it had thought the two must have gone nuts! Because of the cold, it would have been glad to occupy with them down there.  
But the two had only looked breathtaking against the white snow and so it stayed this time instead of fleeing.  
Slowly it had settled down on the branch, only to discover the two had mirrors placed on two parts of the ground to watch each other in their play there. With the mirrors came along a problem for it, it had to change it's current place to watch over these careless lovebirds, to keep them safe outside here.  
Even though it knew this would only break it's heart anew, like always.

Just as it went to another spot to take refuge in, Snap!  
The sound of the camera had it frozen to the spot without any effort. There it dawned on it that they had caught it.  
It fled the entire scene in seconds and raced away from them.

Feeling the aura of Yusuke, quickly following it for a while through the nightly forest. Finally, it could hear it's beloved being cursing out loudly because Yusuke lost it's trail in the upcoming snowstorm.

Now it sat under the branches of an old sakura tree and shook slightly from the realization to have lost it's only purpose for living these last years.  
It could never look into their faces again, they must surely think of it as weird and foolish, maybe even as crazy and ill now.  
Suddenly it hated with all its might to be alive, to be alone, to…not have them as it's own.  
Into it's pain and despair filled brain, it could only think of one way to end it's hurt and pain forever.

Yusuke was worried beyond words now!  
He could feel that it was the one he had always hoped for it to be their silent stalker.  
The youkai was no longer masking his presence from the ex-detective and so it was only a matter of time that Yusuke would find the demon.  
Or so he thought.  
In fact, it took him three hours to find out in which direction his stalker had went in his panic to have been discovered by them.  
Curing wildly at the cruelness of fate in general and for the cruelness of it against his demon in special. Yusuke let flare out his powers to find him in the large forest.

Only to blanch rapidly at what his senses told him.  
Blood!  
There was blood in the night air!  
Without thinking twice, Yusuke darted faster after the source of the disturbing scent than ever before in his life.  
Hoping against hope, that he would find the stubborn youkai before it was too late!

Keiko sat in her bedroom, waiting.  
Since they both had heard the click of the camera, she had been restless to a point of … not to describe. A bad foreboding feeling had twisted her guts together all the time.  
More than only one time, the slender brunette found herself mirrored in the glass of the window.  
Outside the snow slowly took up in its mass, covering the entire outside world in a blanked of it.  
Deadly white…pure white…

Shaking the negative thought wildly out of her head, she began to nervously braid her long honey brown hair.  
Only to open the finished braid again to begin anew. Sighting to herself, Keiko gave up the braid and went instead to busy herself with something else but it did not work as planned. Soon she found herself back again, leaning against the window glass and watching for any sign of her beloved two.

But it was no avail, it turned slowly later and later, but the two never appeared.  
Sighting again, she turned around once more and began from the start anew with her restless pacing through the entire house.

Yusuke was scared to death now, as he finally arrived at the small clearing and saw the mess.  
Their stalker had in his panic and hurt reacted just as the young man had feared he would!  
Everywhere was blood and it made the youth sick to even watch the scene.  
He only hoped he was alive.

Ever, since he had known him, he had known how unstable the youkai could be, inside of itself.  
No one seemed to care, no one seemed to witness it but Yusuke had from the beginning on. It hurt him beyond words to see this strong being now like this.  
Quickly he approached the huddled figure in the snow and held his hand on the pulse point of his neck.  
Only, to cradle the deadly cold figure after a fraction of a second, inside his arms and to begin to cry helplessly in his fear.

Keiko quickened her pace each second it took her beloved husband to be to bring her and him their youkai back to their current home.  
From passing hour to passing hour the young woman felt more angst than before; Keiko feared the worst slowly. It took Yusuke too long to find him!  
Some time back, when Yusuke told her of his silent wishes, he told her also allot about his three teammates she did not know so far.  
Of his fears about the two youkai in his group, that he feared about the sanity of their minds sometimes.  
And why he thought so.

He feared about Kurama because he knew how old and lonely the fox in human shape was, how lonely the Kitsune must feel without his lifemate, here in the alien Ningenkei all the time. That he hoped that his human family could give him the stability to live again and find solace in his long life.

And he feared about Hiei because in the Makai Yusuke had heard allot about the short sword master's life before he had come to know the small demon. Of so many cruel things that had happened to Hiei in the past and some of these things were more than only cruel!

She shuddered slightly from the mere thought of it, how much these two must have suffered to be born as youkai and not as humans…  
They practically never had a chance in their lives to become something other than what they had become with the following years.  
It was no wonder for the kind-hearted ningen female that they had slowly loosened their grip on their sanity and turned evil at first!

Her fiancée also feared about his best and only real childhood friend too.  
She, Yusuke had loved from the very beginning on, but his friend he had learned to know more, as they both had went together to Genkai´s tournament, so many years ago.  
Kazuma, he feared about the safety of his friend every day. Yusuke knew too well that many demons and ghosts alike and even some humans would gladly use the kind heart of his friend to hurt Kazuma and him too.  
Yusuke worried about the safety of his friends and that he would one day not be able to be there for them in time. It haunted the young ruler's nights with disturbing nightmares and his day with sorrows.

And hers too, she feared the day when Yusuke could not save the world alone with his friends. Keiko was smart enough to know that it there was someone or something that was stronger than the strongest creature!  
And as you could see, even the strong-minded could fall apart; you just had to take Youko Kurama for example. Who had let caught himself in his former life be killed from the pain of his loss of this bat demon called Kuronue…

Yusuke tried his hardest to get some warmth back in the much too cold and frozen body in his careful grip.  
Frantically he tried to rub some blood back in the limply hanging arms and legs; meanwhile he bit his teeth together and headed with his injured captive back home.

The youkai was much too cold he had lost a great amount of blood!  
Nearly too much, it was a wonder that he had barely missed the major artery with the cut!  
How he got that worked up, to miss this barely, was a miracle to Yusuke who knew how deadly and precise the demon was normally.  
He was sure that it must have been simply luck in the youkai's panic.  
Silently he was thanking every deity who had held out a hand over the youkai, this night and cursed at the same time between gritted teeth at the fates!

He could see now the lights of the nearby town.  
The second weight and the injury of his friend slowed him down effectively.  
Not to mention the damned snowstorm, he had to walk through!  
He was glad that he and his unconscious friend were both not entirely human at all. If it had been otherwise, better not to think of at the moment.

Gritting his teeth again against the cold and harsh wind that howled around his nearly bare and nude from, Yusuke considered finding them both a nearby cave to wait for the storm to subside.

But that was impossible, his friend and hopefully second mate in life needed badly to be brought into a warm and secure place!  
Out of the raging storm and inside of the safety of a warm house.  
Steadying himself again, Yusuke bowed his head down again and went on walking through the slowly deeper and deeper snow around them both.

He had stripped down to his pants and his t-shirt and clothed the cold youkai in them instead.  
All to well knowing that the demon could normally survive this snowstorm without a problem at all but among his lost blood and the injury mixed together with his currently mind state; Yusuke doubted it greatly that he would survive it without them.

The youkai was used to weather, even harsher than this storm. In the Makai, the winters where ten times worse than the Ningenkai ones ever could get!

Never the less, his current state of well-being would surely kill his friend if Yusuke didn't get him home!  
Meanwhile the Toushin lord walked at his fast pace, he simply mumbled some soothing words in the ears of his securely held bundle in his arms and never stopped whispering comforting words in the youkai´s ears.

Hopping all the time that they would reach the demons mind to hold him to life!

Keiko began slowly to go from worried to complete angst.  
It was now nearly six hours ago; Yusuke went after their friend!  
Where the hells were the two!

Outside of the house the winter storm turned slowly out to be a real threat to even those particular two inhuman persons, she cared so deeply for.  
This was worse than anything that ever had happened to her before.

The graceful woman sat down on her bed with worry and fear evident in her eyes now. She had even tried to reach Kazuma, to maybe help Yusuke. Only to find out that their telephone was not working. The outside storm had smashed the cables outside somewhere and now, the power and with it; the heat began to go out too!

Cursing, Keiko had busied herself awhile with making a fire in the fireplaces and to close the doors and the windows with thick curtains to keep the warmth in and to hold the cold outside.

This was not good.  
Suddenly, the loud bang of her front door told her that Yusuke finally had come home.  
Nearly squealing in her joy, Keiko run the stairs, leading to the entrance down and nearly stumbled down the last two!

But the sight that greeted her was nearly more frightened than all the waiting had been!  
Yusuke stained from head to toe with blood.  
Their beloved demon was wrapped into his clothes and white as a sheet, a slowly oozing wound on his much too pale neck told Keiko where all the blood on her nearly frozen to death fiancée came from!

Clasping her hands to her mouth, the female could only stood there for two seconds, before she got herself out of her shock and went to help the two.

Yusuke only shook his snow covered head to tell her that he was all right, and then he nodded tiredly at their youkai friend and tried to rub some warmth back in his body.  
He watched his long-time love hurriedly running to get the first aid-kid she always had in the house.

How many times he had needed this red colored kit…

She wasted no time and began methodically to clean the deep cut on the youkai´s throat and then, the doctor to be she was, took over and Yusuke watched her with morbid fascination stitching the wound with expert moves, to close the wound.

"Will he make it"  
It was more angst filled, hopeful statement than the question itself.

Yusuke's wife to be, silently nodded warily before she carefully answered his quietly asked question;  
"I think he will, hopefully he will. It depends this time more than anything on his will, and as you know it too, this could be difficult for him to use. Since he was desperate enough to do this to himself, I fear he will do something stupid, out of shame about this sign of weakness and his panic could prevent him from wanting to live, Yusuke."

Her eyes began slowly to weep.  
Tears of sorrow-laden worries began to spill from her brown eyes without restraint.  
Yusuke watched his beloved warily, with worry evident written in his own eyes.

Without another word spoken, the two got up from their now bloody floor and brought the youkai careful to their bedroom to lay him under the thick layers of sheets.  
Meanwhile Yusuke went to clean himself, Keiko began to take his former spot and cradled the demon careful not to hurt him more, in her arms and held him near to her beating heart until Yusuke came back.

The entire night, the two busied themselves with watching over their friend and to soothe him to his much needed healing sleep.  
Quietly telling the silently sleeping youkai all the time, how much they needed and wanted and loved him, to hold onto his barely burning light of life.

Never letting him out of their sight again all the time and silently begging him to live.

Outside the silent house, the storm never ceased and it's thick flakes of snow turned the outside world slowly into a winter wonderland.

**Damn! I planned three chapters, not four. But again, it runs away with me.  
Somehow this chapter made me cry when I wrote it! It turned out darker as I wanted it formerly. Until, hopefully, tomorrow,  
You're Suryallee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealously**

**Beta: Amanda san  
Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Angst, Dark fiction **

**Category: Hentai, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Het **

**Pairings: x/ x/ x, three some, M/M/F **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, Anal, Bi, some plot bunny's jumping around, I do not know!  
Rated: M, Not for children!  
Description:  
One watches two other and wishes for something the first one thought it cannot have.**

**Chapter 4, Bliss**

**! Complete !**

It felt, as if it was floating through constant warmth and huddled into a thick layer of care from someone near to it.  
It never before had crossed a feeling like this!  
To be loved…  
To be cared for…  
To be needed this much…

The pain that slowly seeped inside of it's mind told the being that it was still alive and the scents around it, volumes of where it exactly was now.  
It's mind denied it to believe it's conclusion the entire time; too much the youkai was used to believing that nobody could even want him near to themselves. Freely or not, was not important in this for the demon by this depressing thought.

And even to his own depression, he was much too used from the passed years.  
Wasn't it he who hurt the fragile woman of Yusuke in the first place to get the detective?  
In the abandoned warehouse?

How could these two, even consider to like him now, after he did so many nasty things in his long life?  
Maybe he could fool himself with the thought to have smelled something wrong but the following minutes without the scents changing told him that he was indeed in their home and more so, in their bed!

His eyes snapped open when his bare skin came in contact with their's under a heavy layer of sheets and his questioning gaze slide slowly, carefully from one side to the other in his attempts to see it with his own eyes.  
There, they where, sleeping peacefully snuggled against his body on both sides and with worried expressions on their lovely faces.

He closed his eyes, why did they worry.  
Because of him?  
He opened his almond shaped eyes to look at them again.  
The sight stayed the same, how many times he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't wrong!  
Worry.  
Deep worry, it etched on Yusuke's cute mouth and his eyes seem to have fresh tears on their lashes.

Even in her sleep, Keiko constantly mumbled words to him the entire time.  
Words, that told him volumes of his own stupidity!  
Even hearing her perfectly well with his enchanted hearing; the demon could not believe he heard right, before he had heard her nearly ten times mumble the same; don't leave us…

His fist collided painfully with his head and he gripped his hairs with it tightly; how could he have been this dense! All the time he never thought of them to maybe want him.  
He simply had believed they would not want him as all the others had all the time!

In his mind, he was cursing at himself.  
Angry beyond any words, the demon tried to concentrate on healing himself and felt his mind slowly drift into his badly needed sleep for the healing.

Again, the ningen female beside him mumbled her words to him in her restless sleep.  
His tired arms came up anew and he engulfed her with them in a careful and firm embrace that seemed to calm the frightened woman next to him somehow.

Before his mind drifted off, he felt her snuggle against his body and Yusuke snuggle in his back.  
This was pure bliss!  
This was exactly what he had always wanted.  
Content for the first time in many years, the demon fell in a deep sleep that would heal his self-made wound on his neck and listened to both of their calming breathing until he fell asleep.

Yusuke awoke from the faint light outside the window he laid next to by the bed.  
To his utter surprise, his friend must had woken up while both had fallen asleep, after Keiko was sure enough that the youkai would stay alive this time.

He watched with unmasked relief, written over his features, his both most beloved persons snuggled in each other's embrace and asleep.  
He had no words for it to tell how he felt now; it was impossible to put it into bluntly simple words!

She held the youkai in her arms while his where around her middle and clasped behind her waist at the small of her back.

The picture was so cute; Yusuke fought the urge to drool at it.  
His wound looked nearly fully healed and Yusuke knew that their youkai must have decided to live.  
He let his breath escape with a rush and simply took his face in his large hands for seconds to calm his racing heart at the sight and the relief same one brought him.

To think he could have lost him…  
A groan escaped against Yusuke's will his lips, he could not even think on it without to feel the pain and that fear again he felt last night!

Beside him, the youkai slowly awoke from a sudden groan of someone near to him.  
Long years of self defense had taught him to be careful and sleep alone, he needed some seconds to remember.

His eyes opened slowly, only to focus on the teen beside him for and then to fix onto Yusuke's slightly crouched body behind him.  
The Toushin´s shoulders shook slightly ad he could smell his tears, Yusuke was crying?

As carefully as he could, he dislodged himself out of Keiko's protecting embrace and slowly turned around to the half demon.  
Not knowing what to do at this sight, he simply did the first think that crossed his mind and took the young man in his arms.

Yusuke tensed immediately and for a second he froze to the spot.  
Then, right as the youkai seemed to withdraw he flung his arms around the youkai´s waist and nearly crushed him with the strength of his bear hug.

"Never, ever does something like this again! Vow it to me! That, you never will do something like this again, please! I cannot bear it to be without of any of you two"  
Yusuke's voice nearly broke from the sheer amount of feelings that laced his words. In his mind, he was screaming, throwing fists and cursing at the demon, he held so strongly to himself.  
On his outside, Yusuke was shaking from the many emotions that ran through him now.

The demon could only close his wide eyes at his beloved words and he felt the sincere pain, and fear out of them.  
Without thinking, he simply nodded shakily at this and hid his burning face in Yusuke's firm chest.

Not trusting himself enough to speak momentary, he choose the only way to express what he felt, he acted.  
His face came up and he kissed Yusuke deeply and hungrily on the lips.

It took Yusuke not even a second to open his mouth for his begging tongue and so; he slipped it inside of the sweet cavern he had longed for so many years now to explore.  
Deeply groaning the demon tried to calm himself down from the overwhelming tide of feelings that surged with the power of a storm through him.  
But, he failed, the raging turmoil of emotions washed his consciousness away with the power of a tsunami and he lost his mind for minutes in the more and more passionate kiss.

Yusuke felt like he was kissing pure fire.  
"Hiei…" escaped him with a deep moan and his tongue moved without his will and devoured the fire youkai´s cute mouth.  
He could not get enough from this sensual and at the same time, mind blowing kiss!  
Kami, Hiei's passionate way to kiss him drove him slowly insane with rising need and hunger, to have him…to feel more of the shorter male's body against him… to loose himself with the youkai in his arms!

Hiei had equal thoughts running through his mind and simply did not want to end this kiss, any time soon!  
His mind simply refused to let go of the human turned demon he wanted to have so badly now for years!

So he delicately got himself out of Yusuke's slowly loosening grip around his body and used his own body weight to maneuver Yusuke's slightly larger frame down on the bed again without to move to much and never left his sweet mouth all the time.  
Once he had managed to get Yusuke under his short but compact body Hiei let his needy hands travel along the expanse of Yusuke's torso and sides, slowly and sensually.

His bandaged hand found one of the hard nipples of the hanyou's chest and he pinched it hard with his fingers. Only to soothe the rough movement afterwards with soft caresses.  
His body moved along Yusuke's slowly, sensually and he could feel the member of his captive under him slowly harden to nearly painful.

Groaning deeply in the heavenly cavern his tongue ravished at the moment, the youkai let his other hand wander down and out of Yusuke's black hair, until it meet Yusuke's hard flesh inside of the pants the hanyou wore and gripped it painfully slow.

The body of Yusuke arched up with a deep sensual moan at this with him on top and hung in the air for seconds before the youth lay back on the mattress.  
Hiei wasted no time and began urgently to stroke and tease the hard flesh expertly with his hand.

He relished in every moan and groan or repressed soft cry he got out with it of the Toushin.  
His mouth slightly curled up in a soft smile at the writhing male body under him, Hiei hardly suppressed his own moans of pleasure and lust at this view.

He had completely forgotten where he was momentary, Hiei only lived for the moment now and it was enough.  
His mouth attached itself on one of the dusty colored nipples while his other hand joined the second in it's play on Yusuke's penis and began to slide further down until he reached Yusuke's sack to fondle it gently.

The rough material of Hiei's bandages on his overly sensitive skin there drove Yusuke mad with need, lust, and his want, to have his painful member locked inside of the short youkai´s ass!  
He tightly clutched his hair with his hands; meanwhile his entire focus was only on the heavenly body above and the soft hands on the skin of him.

Suddenly Yusuke lost it, arched up, and brought Hiei's heavenly body up with his own.  
Before the short male could utter out a word, Yusuke flipped him around on his lap and positioned his hard member at the entrance of the youkai between Hiei's butt cheeks.  
He let it slide along it several times; before Yusuke finally could not take Hiei's teasing, thrusts back at him any longer and simply filled the tight hot hole with his entire length with one fast thrust.

There Yusuke stayed perfectly still for seconds and simply tried to fight the urge to howl and thrust violently inside of the shorter male's crevice with all his might!

Hiei was on his knees now; inside of him, the pleasure soon overtook the pain from having his hanyou so deeply inside of himself.  
The feeling brought him nearly over his edge!  
But, something was missing, something important.  
He could not say what, but it was missing!

Keiko watched the two from nearly the start on.  
She woke up from Hiei's suddenly missing arms around her and the sudden rough moves of the mattress.

Her eyes were meet from the most arousing sight she had ever seen before in her short life!  
Hiei and Yusuke where seemingly kissing each other senseless and there sensual play on each other brought out an arousing feeling inside of the brunette that stole her breath away!

He breath was caught in her throat when she saw Hiei flip Yusuke around and pin him under his muscular body within seconds.  
The sight of her lover, arching up under the touch of the fire apparition was more than enough to nearly let the woman choke and she began to let her own hands wander down to her wet core to stroke herself there with her rising need.

Suddenly, in the middle of their play her soon to be two lovers and mates changed their positions again and gave the naughty female an sudden idea how she could get what she wanted too, without having to wait for them both to finish their play.

The only question was would the two want her to do so, or not?

Hiei felt a hand travel upwards on the side of his left thigh in circling movements.  
Said fingers scratched slightly along of his skin with long, sharp nails and wandered slowly to the inside of the thigh steadily near to his painfully aroused member.

It was as if the owner of the hand asked with the soft touches if he invited it to their play.  
His closed eyes flew open when Hiei realized that he could feel one hand too many on his skin!  
They looked into half hooded brown eyes that where filled with lust and love, directed only to him and no one else now.  
Groaning, the youkai suddenly knew what he had missed the entire time; Keiko!

Behind him, Yusuke felt equally butterfly light touchs at his cheek for seconds and opened his lust-hazed eyes to watch his mate to be caress Hiei's thigh with the other hand.  
Licking his lips, Yusuke's mind caught on quickly what Keiko was maybe up to and reached with one of his hands out to her to get her closer to Hiei and himself.

He saw the youkai´s arms join his in this and within seconds, her lithe body pressed against the short demon's chest and her lips where hungrily ravished from the demons.  
Yusuke moved them all slowly, until her back hit the mattress with Hiei on top of her and him behind his youkai.  
He left Hiei for a few seconds to kneel behind him and watched with hooded eyes his partner and their female lover entangle themselves with each other under him.

Suddenly she locked Hiei's waist within her long legs and arched her body beautifully up against the demon in her hold when same one thrusted his penis deep inside her wet folds with a swift movement of his hips.

Yusuke watched them both for some seconds, simply loving to hear them moan and groan and move against the other, before he suddenly took a firm hold on his youkai´s faster and faster moving hips before he thrusted deep inside of Hiei again; this time with strength!

Hiei felt like he was in heaven!  
When his red eyes meet Keiko's brown ones he quickly realized what she offered with her touches and looks.  
Yusuke's hand, that came from his back around to bring her body more near to them broke his resistance in seconds and Hiei practically threw her in his arms and crashed his mouth hungrily on hers right after she fell willingly in his hold with a sigh of utter contentment.

This Was Bliss!  
Simply, bliss!

Without any resistance, Hiei let himself move again.  
He came to rest on Keiko's body and his hands began to move over her heavenly skin instantly.

His mind had simply shut down.  
All the lonely youkai could do momentary was to loose himself in this and relish everything he could get out of this!

To Hiei's utter terror, he was too far-gone!  
He needed his release badly and Hiei wanted nothing other than to abandon his awareness within these two people he held so dearly near to his heart.

Meanwhile he was so distracted from his need filled mind he felt Yusuke slip out of him. The only thing Hiei could do from there on, was to devour the body of his female desire that offered herself without resistance to Hiei under his hungry and yearning body.

He could not hold himself back from taking Keiko after she encircled his trim waist with her long legs and thrusted his painful erection in her more than ready core, up to the hilt.  
Their kiss was filled with his need to have her and she responded in moving with the lust driven youkai right after she arched up against him.

Within seconds, Hiei came increasingly near to his edge to bliss with each of his thrusts inside the heavenly wet vessel around his member.  
This moment Yusuke chose to impale his cock inside of Hiei's ass and so, brought the youkai to thrust even deeper inside of Keiko's core in response to the rough thrust.  
The trio moaned out in unison at this and soon after, they found a rhythm that seem to fit them all and brought them all the most pleasure.

The short youkai, caught between the two beings he wanted to be with as he had wanted nothing more before in his life, could only groan and growl.  
Hiei was spellbound between Yusuke and Keikos desire and his own need.  
He never would have believed that he could have them both at the same time!  
Soon, the youkai could not take it anymore and right when he felt her, walls clamp down on his length squeezing it mercilessly in her climax.

Hiei came deep inside of the woman in his arms with a low growl and arching his back.  
He felt Yusuke come instantly after him and filling his insides with his seed in long spurts.  
The Toushin groaned deeply when he climaxed, his arms painfully clutched Hiei and Keiko in his height of ecstasy.

Heavily panting all three tried to regain their proper breathing after this.  
For seconds, all of them had felt like one single mind and soul and it was clear to them all, that they never wanted to miss this heavenly feeling ever in their lives again!

Hiei felt that Keiko had problems with the double weight lying onto her and moved himself as quickly he could to the side to give the female under him room enough to catch her breath.  
Yusuke fell right to her other side and caught them all in his long arms.

To Hiei's utter surprise, Keiko nudged his spiky head softly until it came to rest on her breast and began to pet through the soft, fur like hairs with soothing movements.  
The following low purring sound that it brought out of Hiei got the poor youkai a soft chuckle from Yusuke.  
Hiei raised his head from the heavenly place he was content to snuggle against, to give Yusuke a nasty glare at this and brought his head back to its former place again.

Tomorrow, Hiei vowed, he would pay Yusuke back for taking him!  
But for the now, the hi-youkai was simply content and felt fully sated in his mind, with staying like this.  
In the embrace of the two, he loved the most in his life, next to his sister and let himself drift in the land of sleep.

Soon after him, Keiko and Yusuke followed their youkai to this place, never letting go of Hiei in their sleep.

**END**

**Hope you all liked the final chapter!  
It took me long enough to finish this and I am happy with the ending too!  
I know, Hiei was a lot occ in this fik, well somehow. The thought of writing this was stuck for a longer time in my mind and I am glad I finally managed it to write it down.  
Since no one wanted to answer my challenge, I had, again to write it myself, shame on you talented writers out there!  
I am still hoping that someone would do me the favour to write one for me with this three. I only saw one Kurama, Hiei Keiko and one Kurama Yusuke, Keiko so far but never this pairing.  
Well, I hope you liked my little fik and had fun with the end, Lol!**

**A special thanks to all of my nice reviewers!  
You all never case to amaze me with your kind words and your wonderful support!  
I really love all of you for that!**

**But expezially to Amanda san, You helped me allot!**

**Your, a little sad Suryallee**


End file.
